goddesskissfandomcom-20200224-history
EL
EL is a special Attack Type Pilot who does not use any Mech, instead flying into battle herself. Don't worry about that adorable face, though, as she's easily equally as powerful if not stronger than half the Mechs used by R.E.A.P. Personality Absolutely obedient to the order of the Master(Commander) Curious; asks endless succession of questions until she is satisfied with her understanding Lost emotion after turning into an android; recovering her human nature after being waken up by the Commander has a girlish complex about being different from the Commander as an android Background Story Long time ago, a girl disappears. When people in the remote country find out that the young and cheerful girl has disappeared, they try their hardest to find her. Yet no one would get to know her whereabouts. It has been impossible for them to find it out. The girl has risen to the sky. While her family is looking for her, the girl wakes up in an unfamiliar place. The place is full of wonder, she is enthralled by everything around her. She never expects what would happen to her at this strange place. The place has been the interior of the alien's spaceship, for the purpose of producing battle androids. She falls into a sleep again. The Battle Android, EL When the girl wakes up again, her physical body no longer is human. Mechanical body, wing with sonic speed, and luminous giant spear, the girl has become the battle android, EL. EL has an incomparable strength to any kinds of robots that the aliens own. Even the stongest robots would be a no match to EL. The aliens led by EL demolish their enemies one by one and fight to take possession of Innocent. However, the prolonged battles turn to their disadvantage, as their enemies unite to fight against the alien's monopoly. EL is hurt from the battles and makes an emergency landing at a planet. Green grassland and wide ocean welcome her, and she feels comfortable for some reason. The place is where she was born and spent her childhood, yet people she knew no longer resides there. EL does not have memory of the place either upon turning into an android. With a strange feeling of nostalgia, she slowly closes her eyes. 『 ……. 』 Inside a warehouse of R.E.A.P, though she isn't activated, she somehow feels something on her lips, and wakes up. EL recovers fully, thanks to nanomachine, but her memory is wiped out. The only thing she remembers is her name, EL, and only a little information about the Master, the fact that the Master is male. When she wakes up, she sees an unknown man in front of her. EL gazes at him in his eyes. Like a child looking at her parents, EL perceives him as the Master. Now that the man is her Master, EL considers the day that the Master wakes her up her birthday. 『 ### ...... My ... name is ... EL. Are you... my Master? ### 』 Tactics (Arena) Using EL We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Countering EL We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Gallery Category:Pilots